This invention relates to an equipment column for providing patient life support services in a self contained unit. More particularly, it refers to an equipment column supporting heavy patient care equipment and movable around a patient without moving the patient.
Self contained stand alone equipment columns are well known as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 3,032,057; 4,475,322; 5,007,688 and 5,107,636. U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,057 describes an early version of a hospital recovery service unit which is placed in a retracted position above each bed. The drawings show the device connected to an overhead for supply of electrical and air service. The unit has a vertical guide with a generally rectangular downwardly extending portion. There is no suggestion that this particular device can be extended to the floor or placed on rollers for moving around the bed of a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,322 describes a medical power service column for use in a hospital room. The service facilities come in from the ceiling, but the column is not movable and is not placed on any rollers or other device for movement. As seen in FIG. 8, there are holes in the bottom for permanently securing the unit to the floor of the patient's room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,688 describes a wheeled intensive care unit which contains various pager, monitor and supply systems. The lower section is mounted on rollers for movement of the unit. An intermediate incline service includes liquid dosing units and an upper section includes a viewing and indicator unit. An extension arm mounted on the lower portion extends outwardly on one side of the unit. This extension arm is supported on a track within a hollow compartment formed in the lower section. This allows the extension arm to be positioned on either a first side or a second side of the lower section. Electrical supply lines are attached to the unit to enable it to be connected to wall mounted power sounds.
The column equipment in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,636 requires exposed service lines going to the column from a source point.
Some of the prior art equipment columns such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,338,485 and 4,821,470, are permanently wall mounted or are mounted at the head of a patient's bed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,906 and are difficult to reach, particularly when several hospital personnel are engaged in procedures at the same time.
Some columns are suspended from the ceiling such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,337. This patent reference describes an upper arm of the column pivotally mounted to the ceiling and a lower arm pivotally mounted on the floor. A simple pivotal axis for the arms passes through the head end of the patient's bed. Although no service lines outside the column are visible, the mobility of the column is restricted to the area around a single pivot axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,338 describes a system for moving around a bed of a patient. The system is suspended from the ceiling and has no rollers on the bottom portion. The patient care units are mounted on arms that swing about pivot axies passing through either or both ends of a patient's bed. The instruments on the power column can be moved directly to the side of a patient. The entire power column 20 is movable to either side of the bed. There are no wheels to the power column although there are apparently wheels on the bed to which the power column is attached. This device moves only in conjunction with the bed.
An improved stand alone equipment column is needed which is more versatile in its use. The ability to move an equipment column up to 340.degree. around a patient's bed would provide greater flexibility to care personnel. Articulating arms for supporting monitor equipment attached to the movable equipment column would provide even greater flexibility to the caregiver.